Tails Of Oxford
by Devilene
Summary: This story is about Kagome who was dump by her boyfriend. He dump her coz he wants to go to Oxford and the only hope to go there is to marry a rich family's daughter. Kagome dicided to go to Oxford to seek revenge and show her ex-boyfriend who is boss. At
1. Default Chapter

**Tails of Oxford**

**Chapter one: Heart Break And Pain**

Kagome is a normal 19year girl studying in a Collage. She is a really cheerful teen. She always tie her raven-black hair into two braids in front her on her shoulders and wears black and thick dorky glasses. She was quite happy until one day….. (Woops, I almost spit everything out! Okay let's start from the beginning of the incident.)

Kagome's friends crowded around her "He asked you out to a restaurant for dinner?!" "Said it was very important?!" "He looks very nervous while asking you?!" Questions were flowing out of her talkative friends while the only thing Kagome could do is sigh deeply. Kagome's best friend, Sango, push them all aside "Can't you see poor Kagome only got one mouth?" all of her other friends kept quiet. Sango look at them and sigh "Why don't I volunteer to do the talkin... Okay here goes, if Houjou ask you out for dinner, and said that it was very important, and look nervous while asking you…..That could mean that he is going to ask something very important, like...Um…maybe proposing, asking you to marry him?!" all her other friends nodded in agreement. Kagome could feel the heat rising in her, especially on her face. Ayumi realize her friend blushing "This could be a big night for you so you better be more serious, remember to wear your best cloths, put on your pinkest lipstick, put on your best smile and so on!" said Ayumi seriously. "No mistake must be made!" said another friend sternly.

'This is going to be one long day….' Thought Kagome to herself.

Kagome smile to her boyfriend "So Houjou, why did you suddenly ask me out for dinner?"

But all Houjou did is look straight ahead without answering. Kagome sigh, smile at him and grab his arm to pull him closer to her. Houjou blush and look into the sky with a bit of guilt printed on his face. They walk all the way to a nearby restaurant. They sat down right beside the restaurants glass window, which they can look out to the busy street.

While Kagome was eating happily with her boyfriend sitting opposite her, Houjou look up at her. "Uh, Higurashi…." His voice trailed off. Kagome look up at him and smiled. "Yes, Houjou-kun?" she answered, feeling a bit nervous of what Houjou might say next, but only finding uneasiness filling Houjou's face. Houjou straighten up himself 'I must do this, this is my only hope to go there…' he whisper to himself quietly.

Houjou look down to his unfinished food. "We must…" his voice trail off again. He clears his throat and finish his sentence as fast as possible, "We must break up…"

Kagome drop her spoon and fork…shocked. Some people at the nearby table look at them. "What?" then she smile "You were just jokin' right?" But all she gets in return is Houjou looking down guiltily. Kagome's smile dropped. He was serious about it.

"I'm sorry, Higurashi. I have to…. (Clear throat again) My father had made a promise with another family that I would get married to their daughter. You were a very sweet person, that's for sure....and I know most my friends say that I have such a dorky girlfriend. My fiancée is a really cool girl, so you needn't worry. And we're going to school in Oxford so…."

Before Houjou could finish his sentence, Kagome stood up weakly, her hair was covering her face while a tear slid down. She couldn't bear to hear another word from Houjou. 'How could you, you traitor!' she said it in her heart 'So much for proposing!' Houjou look up at her worriedly "I'm sorry Kagome…"that was the last word Kagome heard while walking out of the restaurant.

"That will keep her away from meeting Nanami. Now I finally got a chance to go Oxford to study. But I still feel sorry for Kagome." said Houjou while paying for the bills.

"How could he do this to me? Asking me to brake up with him so suddenly, saying that he has a fiancée out of the blue, and saying I'm such a dorky person after so many years of saying that he love my style!" cried Kagome while her friends tried to comfort her. "He such a jerk!" Sango exclaim "Dumping a pretty girl like you!" "Yeah! And saying he is having a fiancée and schooling with her at Oxford. What kind of guy is he? A total jerk or something?!" said Ayumi loudly, trying her best to comfort her poor sobbing friend. "He is going to pay for this!" said Yuki while standing up. "Yeah! He is not going to just walk away from Kagome without feeling sorry!" said Ayumi while standing up too. "We are going to do something pretty serious here. And he will be sorry that he was ever born!" said Sango while standing up at last leaving Kagome sitting on the floor.

"Uh...Guys, so what exactly are we doing?" asked Yuki. "I got just the thing" said Ayumi, grinning slyly, rubbing her hands together "Sango take note, we are going to make Kagome a successful student of Oxford and also a beauty queen… that would teach him!" Kagome blink at her friends "I appreciate the comforting but, how are you exactly going to do that???"

"First we are going to change Kagome's feature, than, we are going to make a video of how good Kagome is at something and if the principle of Oxford accepts Kagome, than Taa-daa! Kagome as a beauty queen, ruling Oxford with a 'begging for mercy' dog called Houjou by her side kissing her foot! Ahahahahahhaah!" laughed Ayumi at her thought.

'She must be out of her mind!' thought Kagome. "Okay so that's the plan, let's start work right now!" said Yuki, full of pride. "Let's go up to my room than! I got the most makeup's and things!" volunteered Sango. So the three friends yank the protesting Kagome up to Sango's room.

"You can't be serious, right? Me getting into Oxford? That's ridicules!" protested Kagome while being seated in front of the makeup table. "Nope, we are positive to sent you to Oxford and show that piece of shit how valuable gold are! Now as our friend we order you to behave and show that jerk who is boss!" Said Ayumi sternly. Yuki and Sango nodded their head in agreement, so all Kagome could do is sit quietly and sigh.

Short massage:

Wow, that was one long chapter! Hope you guys out there would like my story. I'm a new member in this Fanfiction thingy and I am only 14 years old (not really 14 yet coz my birthday isn't here yet, my birthday is on 13 Feb). My name is Kashita Hanasashi (not my real name) and I love writing Stories. I'm one of the top fans of Inuyasha even though all my friends seems to like Sesshomaru more for his coolness. My English might not be that good coz I write this story all by myself without anyone helpin' (can't find anyone to help anyway). And I forgot to tell you, I'm from Malaysia! A very peaceful and lovely country, lots of religions! Okay enough with the introducing, got one thing to ask**, if you guy want to help me with this story, or more like the next chapter, please sent some previews to me at **** you can also sent e-mail to me, I love e-mailing! But if you want to chat with me, you can get my msn add which is .**** Or at friendster, my e-mail is ****. Please don't ask me why I have so many e-mails. In the matter of fact, I don't know why too! Heheheh! Okay that's all for today. Ja'ne!**

Shita Hanasashi

1/22/2005


	2. Chap 2 Visits and Changes

**Tails of Oxford**

**Chapter 2: Visits and Changes**

"Cough! Cough!" cough Kagome when Yuki pound powder on Kagome's face violently. "Remember girls, we want her naturally beautiful, not deeply make-upped, she will look like a clown then!" said Ayumi sternly, she was acting as a couch of the day. Sango was at the wardrobe searching for a perfect outfit. 'Why even Sango is also helpin them in this revenge thingy? Isn't she supposed to be on my side? (Sigh)' thought Kagome. As if Sango was reading her mind she answered "This is for your own good, if you don't take revenge, you might have nightmares for the rest of your life…" Kagome was surprise Sango's answer but instead of protesting, she smile at her friends "Thanks for everything, guys."

All her friends turn to her, smiled, and than all of them came to hug Kagome. They look like Teletobies giving each other 'BIG HUGS'

After all the makeup's, Sango took out a rather short office wear (I don't know what people call it but all I know is it is what ladies wear when they go to work, those knee-length tight skirt, a normal long sleeve blouse inside and a coat or vase outside) and asked Kagome and try it on. All of the three girls look at her.

"She looks simply magnificent! But we got to do something with those braids and those thick glasses! With them on you will still look really dorky!" exclaim Ayumi. Sango and Yuki nodded in agreement.

Now that is what Kagome was hoping not to happen "No you don't, you are not going to do anything to may hair or glasses!" protest Kagome while backing up. The next thing she know, her three friends might be cutting her hair or putting glitters on her glasses. But instead of that, Sango undo the braids on Kagome's hair and let her raven-black hair flow down her shoulders. Yuki took down Kagome's glasses and back up to look at her. Ayumi stand in front of her, her frown turn into envy. "Wow, so that's how you look behind those dorky curtains! You look simply…..um…..wonderful!" Even Sango and Yuki was surprise. At the new looking Kagome.

"The next thing to do is get her a pair of contact-lenses!" said Yuki, pointing her finger into the air. Before Kagome can say anything, her three friends had dragged her into the car and zoomed off to a nearby optic centre which is a few blocks away.

After getting her contact-lenses, they bought a memory card for Yuki's camcorder. After that, they head back to the house they rented.

"Okay, cut! Kagome, show more style! How are you going to Oxford with that low spirited face?" asked Yuki, putting down her camcorder. "Show them how good you are, girl!" said Sango. "Kagome, darling, we won't force you if you don't want to do this, but the one to suffer is not us, but you. We are worried for you, which is why we're doing this. Or not we won't be wasting time doing all this for nothing." said Ayumi, a bit disappointed. Kagome look at her friends and than force herself to smile 'Ayumi is right, they have been doing this for me. And I am still not satisfied with that jerk Houjou! I can do this; I am not going to give up!' thought Kagome. "Guys, I'm ready!" said Kagome to her friends. They look at Kagome's serious face and smile "Our Kagome is back!"

Just in only 30 minutes, the video was done. They watch it over and over again. After watching almost 5 times, they were satisfied with the video. They post it to the university and hope for the best. "I hope it works," said Yuki, stretching her arm, it was a really tiring day for them. "Yeah, I hope so too," said Sango. "Me three." Said Ayumi.

"Come on, you guys should show some spirit! It will work, I can feel it. If you guys go on hopping gloomily, you're going to make me feel like I did this for nothing!" said Kagome, pointing her index finger to the air then to her friends. Her friends were taken by surprise. 'Wow, Kagome seems to be refilled with energy or something…' thought Sango, wide eyed.

Yuki suddenly walk up to Kagome. "You're right. We should keep our high-spirit all the time until the mails come. That letter will decide Kagome's fate!" said Yuki, as high-spirited as Kagome. 'Isn't that a little bit over reacting?' thought Sango. But she herself went up to Kagome and joins their pride. Ayumi smiled "That's right, Girls. Keep your high spirit and we will surely succeed!"

"Houjou, you just wait…wait for your doom!" said Kagome.

Kagome was lucky that she was good, I mean very good in science. She was one of the top students in science class, thanks to Houjou's teaching. Kagome and Houjou won many sciences quizzes together. But that won't happen again anyway.

That night Kagome couldn't sleep at all. She twists and turns in her bed. Then she sat up.

"That jerk Houjou!" she said it angrily. "How could he! Just b'coz of family's business! An-and he seems quite….quite happy with his fiancé….."

Kagome tighten her fist until it grew white.

A tear slide down her rosy cheek.

Than more of them followed. She was crying and sobbing and choking.

Sango, who was just going downstairs to get a glass of water, heard her best friend's painful cries. She hurriedly went into Kagome's room and tightly hugs her.

"It's okay, honey. You're alright now. Sango's here" said Sango softly in her best friend's right ear. Kagome hug her best friend tightly. She cried violently. "It's okay to cry Kagome. But you should never give up!" said Sango.

After a while, the girl in Sango's arm softens her sobs and her breathing. She is asleep. Sango let go of her friend and headed for her own room.

"Don't go Sango…." said Kagome softly. Sango smiled and walk back to the bed. She shift Kagome to one side of the bed and squeeze in with her. Then she realized that Kagome was asleep all along. Kagome must have been sleep talking.

"Poor Girl, I knew Houjou wasn't right for her. But I can see that she stills loves him deep down inside…" thought Sango.

RINGRING

RINGRING

RINGRING

Kagome lazily pick up the receiver and press it on her ear.

"Hallo?"

"Kagome, are you okay? You sound terrible!"

"Mum!"

"Are you not happy for me to call? Never mind than, I won't disturb you."

"Mum are you kidding! Of course I'm happy you called! How's everyone in Tokyo?"

"Fine, everyone is really missing you! And guess where I am now."

"At home?"

"Nope, I'm in England now. I'm almost at your hostel. I'm in a taxi now."

"What! You came all the way here to see me!"

"Yeah, Souta is here too. But we'll be heading home next Monday."

"So fast!"

"Well, that's the cheapest ticket we could buy. Let's talk about this when I reach your hostel, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kagome clapped down the receiver and look around her room. What a mess. Better clean it up before mum's here. Kagome cleaned up her room by stuffing all her clothing into the closet. That might make the room less messy. Next thing to do…Tidy herself up. Kagome put on a simple and pretty knee length dress. She pulls her hair into a high pony-tail. She smiled in satisfactory in front of the mirror. The new Kagome really DOES look pretty!

Kagome walk down the stairs. Ayumi, Sango and Yuki were already downstairs eating breakfast. But they were still in their nightdress. Kagome came down the stairs. Sango was first to realize Kagome's different appearance.

"So what's up, Kag?" asked Sango curiously. Yuki and Ayumi look up at Kagome too.

"My mums coming…"

"What! Why didn't you tell us?"

Without wasting any time, the three girls went up to change. Kagome tidied the little living room. Magazines were everywhere.

'Ding-Dong'

'Mums here.' said Kagome under her breath.

Kagome open the door with a welcoming smile. Souta, Kagome's little brother rush in to hug his big sister. Mama stands in front, smiling.

"Kagome-onee-san! I miss you so much!" said Souta in Japanese. He doesn't really know how to speak in English.

"I miss you too!" said Kagome hugging her brother back. Mama walk into the little rented house. "I thought it was a hostel, you live alone here?" asked Mama. "Nope. Sango and Ayumi are here too." Answered Kagome.

Kagome led her mother and her brother to the living room. She on a little TV set for her brother to watch in case he gets bored. Ayumi, Sango and Yuki came down the stairs, wearing as tidy as Kagome. Kagome look up and signal them to come down by twitching her head.

"Uh, mum. Do you still remember Sango and Ayumi, my childhood friends?"

Mama looks up at them and smiled. "Of course I remember. Wow, both of you had grew so big! The last time I saw you, you two were little rabbits!" said Mama cheerfully. Kagome laugh uneasily. Her mum always says weird things.

"Uh, mum. This is Yuki. She is from Osaka. We met her from Mezelten Collage."

Yuki bow in respect. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah. Nice to meet you too, Yuki chan" said Mama.

"It's a good thing you guys aren't speaking in English. I still like Japanese most." said Souta. "That's because you can only speak Japanese." chuckled Kagome. Souta's face dropped. Everyone started laughing.

"Mum….. Would you mind if I to go into Oxford?" asked Kagome that night. She was sleeping on a futon on the floor while her mum sleeps on her bed. "Why would I mind! I'll be proud if my daughter goes to Oxford. The problem is that that school is so expensive." Said mama looking down at her daughter with a smile.

"So does that mean I get to go Oxford if I get a scholarship?" asked Kagome excitedly while she sat up. Her eye's twinkling in the moon light.

"I guess its okay. But the students there are mostly snobs and rich kids. They'll push you around. Are you sure you want to go?" asked mama.

"Oh, I'm sure alright. I got a mission to accomplish. Some doggy got astray there." Said Kagome coldly.

"Excuse me. A dog? When did you get a dog? And you are going to Oxford just for a dog?"

Kagome cover her mouth. Then she laughs uneasily. "I-I was just joking…Heheheh?" Kagome laugh as if asking a question. "Anyway mum, let's sleep. I got school tomorrow."

"Okay…. Oyasumi… (Good night)"

"Oyasumi…"

Kagome walked down the hall alone. Science class was going to start in 15 minutes. Kagome usually get excited when it was time for science but now she wish there was no such topic. She held her books tightly, wishing that at least one of her friends was in the same class with her. But all of them were in a different class. The only one who was in the same class with her was Houjou, and he sits right beside her.

Kagome went into the class. Hoping that Houjou won't show up that day. But as she expected, Houjou was present. She sat down beside him and took her biology notebook out to revise. Houjou was talking to another guy. As if she wasn't even there. Usually when Kagome comes, they would kiss and talk about where to go afterwards.

Kagome still dress dorkily that day because she wanted her new appearance to be a surprise for Houjou if she gets to go Oxford to study biology. Kagome was best in biology but she always freak when she is forced to do an operation on an animal herself. But she always makes it. She was determining to be a vet when she grows older. She loves animals very much.

"Kagome san, aren't you wearing your dorky glasses today?" teased one of Houjou's friend.

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes "My friends broke it. Sorry for not being so dorky today, jerks!"

Houjou's friends seem to be quite amused by her. Even Houjou turn to look at her. Jaki laughed out load. "Yo Houjou. When did your polite and quiet dorky girlfriend turn into a violent lipped lioness?"

This is the time to stand up for myself, thought Kagome. I don't need to be nice to them now that Houjou had dumped me. She scowled at them "Well, now that your good friend here dumped his so-called dorky and nerdy girlfriend, I've decided to change into a new person. So there!" she said it out evilly. Kagome realized Houjou looking at her, a bit shocked at her new behavior. This is my chance to show him that I had changed, said Kagome's little heart. Kagome stick her tongue out at Houjou and turn back to her note book with a satisfied smile.

"Woe…..Houjou! She's good." said Kagami with a laugh. "I never seen her stuck out her tongue before!"

Now Kagome didn't feel as bad as she was when she first came into class. She pays full attention at the teacher and didn't give a damn about Houjou and his freaky friends.

After class, Kagome quickly walk out of class towards her car. Houjou walked after her. But she walks faster instead. Houjou jogged after her and pulled her hand. She shakes her hand free. "What do you want, creep!"

Houjou looked at her worriedly. "Are you really okay, Kagome? You sounded different,"

Kagome looked away angrily. "It's none of your concern, Houjou. Why do you care anyway!"

"Look. I'm sorry about the brake up but you don't have to change because of that." Houjou look deeply into Kagome eyes. But she just looks away.

"I told you. It's none of your concern. You don't own me anymore to tell me what to do now, Houjou. We broke up."

"Well we can still be friends. So we still can hang out together."

"And see you get married to another girl? No way, dude! I got a life to live too here. If you're going to marry another girl, fine with me. I'm sure there is still a perfect guy for me somewhere out there, and he is surely not you."

Kagome quicken her steps and climbed into her car and drove off as fast as a F1 driver. I don't care what it takes but I'm surely going to Oxford to show him what kind of girl I am. He will be sorry! Said Kagome to herself. She drove her car faster to calm down the anger rising in her. Maybe I should go somewhere to cool down a bit. If I keep going like this I'll get an accident sooner or later, she murmured to herself. The fist thought that came into her mind was…… the park.

Kagome reach the park after 10 minutes of driving. She got out of her car and went deep into the park. I need some peace and quiet so it's better to go deeper into the park where less people are, thought Kagome. A bad idea! Just after she found a nice spot to meditate, three guys sneak up to her and surrounded her.

"Ah, what do we have here? A lonely girl coming to the park all by herself. Why don't we have some fun with her?" A guy with pierced chin said.

"Yeah! We are quite bored today, why don't you play with us with that beautiful body of yours? It will be fun" teased another guy with green dyed hair.

"You'll love it. It won't hurt anyways…" the third guy said slyly.

The three man started moving in towards her. While Kagome keeps backing up. She started running instead. The three man also started chasing after her. She panicked and fell onto the grass below. The three man laughed and walk towards her. One of them holds her legs while the other hold her hands.

"Take her cloths off, Jeff!" the guy with pierced chin holding Kagome's hands ordered. The guy named Jeff work his hand with Kagome's cloths. Kagome tried screaming but she was very deep in the park so no one can hear her. Or that's what she thinks. Kagome tears started swelling in her eyes. She knows there was no hope for help now that she was so deep into the park.

"Let go of her, bustards!" a unfamiliar voice said angrily. Kagome sat up and hug her arm tightly. The new comer was a guy with long silver hair tied in a low ponytail. He got a very peculiar golden eyes. Kagome suddenly felt save with this silver haired guy around.

"Hey, who are you calling a bastard you son of the bitch!" said the green hair guy harshly. The other two guy showed their middle finger at him.

"Go away unless you want to taste my fist!" he warned. Jeff started laughing "Hallo, are you blind? Three against one!" but that didn't scare the silver haired guy. "Keh, you think a guy like me is scared of three little leaches like you? Oh, yeah. As leaches, your brains are just too small to understand what I mean."

The three guys were pissed off in an instant. They really are stupid! Three of them charge towards the silver haired guy. Kagome watch in amazement as his defeat the three guys easily without any stress at all. In a few minutes, the three guys' was running away in fright. The silver haired guy walk towards Kagome and held out his hand. Kagome took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Th-thanks" said Kagome. The silver haired guy snorted. "Keh, you should know better than to come here alone. You're pretty stupid too." Kagome frown "That's a pretty ignorant way of saying' you're welcome. Mr. um…uh…"

"It's Inuyasha, stupid!"

"Right and how am I supposed to know that? Inu…inu something-something..."

"It's Inuyasha you bitch!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I gotta go now. Thanks anyway…"

Inuyasha hold her arms suddenly. She jumped and looks back at him. "Ye-Yes?"

Inuyasha looked away and let go of her. "I suggest you button up your clothes before you leave," Kagome look down at herself and her whole face turned bright pink. Her buttons on her blouse were undone and her pink laced bra was practically showing. Those stupid jerks, said Kagome under her breath as she button up her blouse and straighten up her knee length skirt.

Kagome bow towards Inuyasha to say her thanks and walk towards her car. Inuyasha also went onto his motorbike and zoom off. Kagome smiled as she saw him. He was some how cute and nice even though he has bad language and was a little too ignorant and proud.

Kagome went into her car and drove back to her rented house. The next day is going to be another challenge in school with Houjou and his freaky friends. But she is lucky Ayumi, Sango and Yuki is also there for her…….

Short Messages:

Hi readers. I had finally finished my Chap 2. It wasn't easy though! Not as easy as I thought at least. What do you think about it? If you guy out there want the story to be a bit more interesting on the next Chap, try sending previews so that I can get more ideas! And can you actually imagine Inuyasha tying up his hair into a ponytail? That just so cute! Arigato Gozaimasta! Ja'na!

Hanasashi 


	3. Chap 3 Mail

**Tails of Oxford**

**Chapter 3: Mail**

By Kashita

That silver haired guy who saved me that day at the park. Who is he? Where is he now? What kind of person is he? Many thoughts of him cross Kagome's mind.

"Miss Higurashi. Please don't daydream in this class." Said Mr. Jordan frowning. The Chemistry Teacher wasn't in a good mood today so Kagome quickly shake all her thoughts away and paid full attention at the teacher. Mr. Jordan look away from Kagome and continued his class calmly. Ayumi who sat beside Kagome passed a note to her.

**Kagome chan,**

**Are you okay? You look weird. Did Houjou do something bad to you again? Mr. Jordan is in a really bad mood today. His wife just had a fight with him last night, that's what I heard. Please write back.**

** Ayumi **

Kagome quickly write a note and passed it back to Ayumi while Mr. Jordan wasn't looking.

**Ayumi chan,**

**Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something. Houjou didn't do or say anything to me. I already realize that Mr. Bokunawa is in a bad mood today. Mr. Jordan is already done with his notes on the board. He is going to turn back soon. We'll talk at recess or at home okay…**

** Kagome**

Ayumi read the note and nodded at Kagome. Kagome nodded back at her and went back paying attention to Mr. Jordan.

Will I ever get to meet him again……Kagome murmured to herself and sighed.

The bell rang and it was time for biology class. Kagome walk up to her locker to get some books out. Today is going to be another challenge with Houjou and his freaky friends, thought Kagome while slamming her locker door shut.

Kagome entered the class and looked around. Houjou's freaky friends were there, chattering away. But Houjou wasn't in his seat, he was absent. Yeah, Kagome didn't see Houjou anywhere for the whole day that day; he must be sick or something. Kagome sat down on her seat and laid her books on her desk. Houjou's friends looked at her.

"Hey are you sure you won't miss him?" asked Jaki. Kagami laughed and pat his friend "Good one Jak, don't you think, Steve?" Steve, an American guy laughed too. "Totally, dude!"

Kagome looked confused "Excuse me?" But before the boys could answer her question, Mrs. Greenfield walked into the class. She handed out a piece of paper to everyone in the class "Today we're going to have bio quiz. But first, I have an important announcement to make, our great student Houjou had gone to Oxford to do some further studies in biology. Let's hope for the best for him. He was one of our great students. Okay, class. Now let our class begin,"

Kagome finally understand what Jaki, Kagami and Steve were talking about. Houjou had gone to Oxford…

Kagome don't know why but she suddenly felt so lonely and disappointed when she heard the news about Houjou leaving school. Her little heart was still in love with Houjou somehow.

At recess…

"So he had finally gone to Oxford?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded sadly. "Cheer up Kag, we're still here for you," said Yuki "And your mail could be coming soon" said Ayumi.

"I got very low hope about the mail now, It's kind of too impossible…." Kagome can't help it but her heart felt like there was an empty space somewhere deep inside her. At this kind of situation, even the silver haired guy was forgotten.

Kagome look down to her food. She didn't have the appetite to eat at all. So she just took a sip out of her orange juice.

Kagome drive her car slowly. It was after school already. Kagome was supposed to go and pick up her mother from a mall. When she reached the mall she called her mother with her handset. "Moshi Moshi?" answered a female voice. "Mum, I'm here. You can come down now," said Kagome. "Okay, coming!" said mama cheerfully. Souta's voice could be heard at the background. He was asking mama if it was Kagome on the phone.

After a couple of minutes, mama and Souta came out of the mall happily. They got into Kagome's car with a hurry when Kagome honed them to hurry up. Kagome's mum realized Kagome's gloominess. "Kagome, are you alright?" asked mama. "I'm alright. Don't worry." Said Kagome as she smiled to her mother who sits beside her. She started the car engine, and they went back to the rented house.

Kagome stopped her car at the front of the rented house. The house was surprisingly quiet. It was pitch-dark too. Maybe the girls aren't back yet, thought Kagome. But that's kind of impossible. Sango, Ayumi and Yuki are always back earlier than Kagome.

Maybe they went out for a drink or something, thought Kagome.

When three of them were out of the car, Kagome locked the door. She looked around. Wait a minute! Sango, Yuki and Ayumi's car was right beside the house. It's impossible for them to be not home! Well, maybe they were sleeping because of the hard day in school and there was a black out that's why the whole house was pitch-black, guessed Kagome. "Mama, the house looked scary…" said Souta. "Don't be silly Souta dear," said mama cheerfully. Kagome walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. There was no reply. So she just stuffed the house key into the key hole and turned it. There was a click sound. Kagome turned the knob and push it inwards. Even the living room is dark.

Suddenly, the lights went on. Souta ran out screaming with fright. Mama only stood there. Kagome stared at the place wide eyed. Sango ran in front of Kagome and screamed "SURPRISE!" at her. Yuki was at the main switch. She must be the one responsible for the lighting. Ayumi was blowing on a party thing (the one that grows long when you blow on it), she was also throwing glitter at Kagome. Kagome stood there, as it hypnotized. Sango waved one hand in front of Kagome's face "Hallo….Kagome, say something!" Kagome's mother started giggling "Is it your birthday or something?" she joked.

When Kagome finally went back to her senses, she went into the house and sat on the couch. "So what is this all about, huh?" she asked. Sango smiled and walked towards her best friend. She laid something that looked like an envelope on Kagome's lap. Kagome took it up and see who it was from. "From The Oxford University!" she said out laud. "The letter is finally here!" Sango, Yuki and Ayumi nodded. "It just came just now. You weren't home yet so we wanted to surprise you. I didn't know your brother would run away!" said Yuki, laughing. Mama was by the side laughing too. "Okay, quiet people. Let's see what the letter says!" said Ayumi. Everyone went silent as Kagome open the envelope.

Kagome read the letter in silent. When she finished reading, she folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. "So what did it say?" asked Sango impatiently. A disappointed expression flooded Kagome's face. She looked like she was going to cry. Yuki quickly walk beside Kagome and pat her. "Its okay honey, it's okay if you don't get to get into Oxford." She said, trying to comfort Kagome. The two others plus mama walk towards her to comfort her too.

But Kagome's face suddenly lit up. "I'm accepted to Oxford!" she screamed. Tears rolling down her pink cheek. Her friends jumped and cheered with her. Mama smiled happily "Congratulations Kagome, my daughter. I'm proud of you." She said warmly. Even Souta came back to cheer for her sister. Ayumi took the letter out from the envelope to conform that what her friend said was true. She took it up to her face to read:

_**Dear Miss Kagome,**_

**_Congratulations. You are accepted to The Oxford University. We had seen your video tape. It is acceptable. We wish you good luck in your new school._**

**_ The headmaster,_**

**_Mr. Nakamura Sesshomaru_**

"This calls for a party!" said Sango. "Let's go sing at the KTV! Kagome is good in singing!" said Yuki. "What do you think Kagome?" asked Ayumi. "Well…I wouldn't mind, but I have to ask my mum first," said Kagome, looking over to her mum and Souta. Yuki, Sango and Ayumi gave Kagome's mother a puppy eye (the kind of eyes when you're begging for something).

"Oh, okay. Just not until too late." Said mama giggling. "Yes madam!" said the four girls' together, standing straight and acting like solders.

Kagome, Yuki, Sango, Ayumi, Souta and Kagome's mother arrived at the Starlight KTV at 9:00pm. The girls were very excited. They kept on talking about what Kagome should do when she goes to Oxford. Souta trailed behind his mother. They found themselves a big room to sing in.

That night, they have the time of their lives. They singed happily. Kagome sang the song called 'My Will' (the ending song for Inuyasha's disc 1-9):

♪**Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi**♪

♪**Dakedo ano toki Kara mayoi WA ki-e-te yo**♪

♪**Mi-setai to omou imono ga kitto atte**♪

♪**Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan-mm aru**♪

♪**E-ga-o nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute**♪

♪**Matte-iru watashi WA yamete**♪

♪**CHA-mm-SU-wo tsukamu yo**♪

♪**A-n-ata no koto WO omo-u**♪

♪**Sore dake-de kokoro ga**♪

♪**Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo**♪

♪**Hakanai omoi zutto**♪

♪**Donna toki demo negau yo**♪

♪**Anata Ni todoku you Ni to...** ♪

After coming out of the KTV, all of them were tired. Even Souta was asleep already so mama has to cuddle him into the car. It was 1:00 in the morning already. They were having so much fun they forgotten about the time. So when they reach home, they all fall asleep the second they touch their beds.

Mama and Souta were going back the day before Kagome was going to Oxford. It was a Monday. Kagome, Yuki, Sango and Ayumi were at the airport to say farewells to mama and Souta. The girls bought a special present for Mama and the rest of the family in Tokyo.(Which is a laptop so that they can keep contact with Kagome and the girls)

. "Open it together with Souta and Grandpa when you reach Tokyo" explained Kagome. "No peaking!" said Yuki playfully. They all gave Mama and Souta a huge hug before letting them go into the waiting room. "Come to visit us again!" said Sango. "Be good, Souta" called Kagome to her brother. "I will!" he called back before turning his back to his sister to go into the waiting room.

Kagome and her three friends went back home after that. "I guess it's time for us to say farewells to you for you are going to stay at Oxford tomorrow…" sighed Sango. "Don't worry, Sango! I will visit you girls every weekend. Oxford is not far from here anyways. And I do have a car!" said Kagome cheerfully. "Now, now, girls. We're supposed to be happy for Kagome, not sad! Where's your spirit of winning from before!" exclaimed Yuki. "Yuki is right. We should focus on how to get that bustard Houjou to hell!" said Ayumi. All of them started nodding at once. "Well, wish me luck girls!" said Kagome happily, not to mention full of killing spirit!

Massages:

Hi readers! My 3rd chap is done. Hope you like it. Send in more previews so that I got more ideas. I can't be full of ideas all the time you know! And I would like to say thank you to the people who send reviews to me from the previous chap. It gave me more ideas.

☻ Yes, I guess I was a little to fast in the story but that's how I write my stories. Anyway, thanks for the compliment about my fanfics. I like the 'whistle, this is good…-look over fic again- wait, I'll take that back, this is really good' compliment. Make's me want to write more. Previews and compliments can make me finish the fanfics faster you know? Heheheh. Lol.

☻ I know that Inuyasha wouldn't save Kagome for she looked like his ex but in this story, even though Inu and Kik had broken up, Inu still was in love with Kik. She will come out later on, on the 4th chap, I think….Heheheh. So there will still be a love triangle in this story, like the one in the original show.

Well, that's all I can say. Meet you people at the next Chapter. Sayunarah! And Domo arigato gozaimasu!

Hanasashi 


	4. Chapter 4 Oxford Universiti

**Tails of Oxford**

**Chapter 4: Oxford University**

By Kashita

Kagome walked into the huge hall of Oxford University. She was amazed at the sigh of the beautiful old building. This was like a dream. Kagome tried pinching herself. "Ouch!" This is not a dream alright, thought Kagome. More like a dream come true.

Kagome brought all her luggage into the beautiful hall. A toad looking middle age man walked towards her. He seems to be a very high ranked man just by looking at the cloths he wore. Not to mention a bad-mannered man. He seems to be disgusted when he saw Kagome looking around like a wild deer that had just walked into a village. "Welcome to Oxford University. You must be Miss. Kagome. I am the headmaster's assistant. My name is Jaken." He said in a most unwelcoming tone. Kagome can't help but dislike him.

Grumpy Mr. Jaken brought Kagome to her room. It was a huge room. It looks more like queens bedroom than anything else. People that study here must be rich kids, guessed Kagome. "You'll be sharing room with Miss. Kikyo, who is currently not in the room." Said Mr. Jaken, importantly. Kagome put down her luggage beside her bed. Mr. Jaken told her the rules and regulations in the school and in that room. "Ms. Kikyo can help you around. She is a senior in this school. Now hurry up, we will be meeting Mr. Nakamura Sesshomaru. He would want to meet you before you settle into this school," said Mr. Jaken. Kagome sigh and followed Mr. Jaken out of her future room. Maybe studying in Oxford isn't such a good idea after all. Kagome felt so not at home in this school. (I mean university but it is easier to use the word school. To tell you the truth, I know nothing about Oxford. I'm just imagining everything. Hope you don't mind)

Mr. Jaken brought Kagome through halls and candle lit staircase. This old building was somewhat creepy too, not to mention mysterious. Kagome and Mr. Jaken reached a big wooden door at the end of a candle lit hall. Mr. Jaken opened the door and went in a very old fashion looking room followed by Kagome. Heads of animals were nailed on the wall. A fireplace was at a corner. And a man was sitting behind a huge old fashion table reading some documents. That must be the headmaster, Mr. Nakamura Sesshomaru, guessed Kagome. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide when she saw the man's hair. He had shoulder length hair that was silver in color. It reminded Kagome of the Inuyasha guy. But she dare not ask him that if he knew who Inuyasha was.

Mr. Nakamura put down his documents when Mr. Jaken whispered something into his ears. He looked up at Kagome. Mr. Jaken cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru sama, this is Ms. Kagome. The second one that had been transferred from Mezelten Collage" The first one must be Houjou kun, thought Kagome. She bowed towards Mr. Sesshomaru "Hajime mashite, Higurashi Kagome desu, Dozo yoroshiku." She said politely. She spoke Japanese because she knew Mr. Nakamura and Mr.Jaken are Japanese. Mr. Nakamura nodded "Nice to meet you, Ms. Kagome, but I suggest you use more English in this school." Kagome's face reddens up with humiliation. "Yes sir."

Mr. Nakamura took out a document from his drawer. "Ms. Kagome…..you will be put to biology class. It is at the end of Kings hall. Mr.Jaken here will show you where it is, yes?" Mr. Jaken nodded. Mr. Nakamura nodded and continued. "I believe that Mr. Jaken had made the rules clear?" he asked seriously. Kagome nodded. "Good. Because once you break the rules, you will come and meet me at once to explain, understand?" he asked. Kagome shuddered. "Yes, I understand sir." This Sesshomaru guy seems to be quite cold, thought Kagome.

A lady with black hair pulled into a bun on top of her head entered the room. She looked at Kagome and smiled. "You must be the new student here, Ms. Kagome. Welcome to Oxford. I'm Madam Kagura. Fluffy's wife." She said warmly. Kagome almost laugh out load but she controlled herself. Did Mrs. Nakamura just call the elegant and cold Sesshomaru Fluffy! WAHAHAHAH!

Mr. Jaken gulped when he saw Madam Kagura. Even Sesshomaru seems to look like a little mouse when he saw her. Madam Kagura must be very scary to men. Mr. Nakamura cleared his throat "Dear, please don't call me names in front of other people please," he said, there was a little begging in his voice. "Huh? But that is what I always call you. Well…I wouldn't mind calling you Sessy you know." She said. Kagome couldn't help it but chuckle a bit when the others weren't looking. Mr. Nakamura sighed. "Okay dear, what are you here for?" he asked bitterly. Madam Kagura snapped her fingers "I almost forgotten. Can I borrow Toady for a while?" Mr. Jaken, known as Toady to Madam Kagura gulp again. "I need him to try out my new recipy," Mr. Jaken's face instantly turned green. "Very well, dear. He is all yours. Jaken, please follow Kagura," said Mr. Nakamura. He seems to be quite relived that it wasn't him Madam Kagura wanted. "Hai, Sesshomaru sama," said Mr.Jaken bitterly. He followed Madam Kagura out of the Mr. Nakamura's office. So Kagome was now left alone with Mr. Nakamura.

Now it's Kagome's turn to gulp as he turns to her as if the incident that just happened never did happen. He turned back to his elegant and powerful self after Madam Kagura left the office. "You may go back to your room or have a look around the school. Please make yourself feel at home. Your class will start tomorrow. And if you have any problems, you can ask for help from Madam Kagura or Jaken, my assistant," said Mr. Nakamura calmly. "Hai, arigato gozaimasu…Uh, I mean thank you sir," said Kagome choking on her own siliver. Mr. Nakamura nodded. "You may now leave the office," Kagome bowed and quickly left the room. 'Woe, that was freaky.' Kagome whispered to herself. Kagome look down the hall, there was a few stairs going downwards and some upwards. Kagome's face turned white. "I think I lost my way….which stair did Mr. Jaken brought me through again? I guess I just have to figure it out…oh dear…"

Kagome finally found her way to her room. She was now in front of her room door. She put her hand over the doorknob. She was about to turn the doorknob and push the door open when she heard voices. There seem to be a quarrel going on inside. Kagome decided not to go in. She just stood outside. She kept quiet. She did not want the people inside to notice her presents.

"Leave me alone. I have nothing to do with you now," said a women's voice.

"How could you do this to me? Damn you Kikyo!" scolded another male's voice. That voice seems so familiar to Kagome.

"I told you we broke up. Now get out!" the woman screeched.

"Kikyo…I gave everything I can give to you, we have been together since the day I brought you into Oxford. How could you just suddenly broke up with me and follow another guy you hardly know!"

"Too bad, Inuyasha, but you haven't given enough. I am sick of your rough ways of treating a girl. Naraku is a gentleman. He is nothing like you!"

Kagome almost choked on her own siliver. Isn't Inuyasha the person who saved her that day!

"Now can you please get out of my room before I get the guards!"

Said the woman harshly.

"Fine. However, Kikyo, you're not going to have a happy life with that Bastard. Mind my words, Kikyo, mind my words."

"GET OUT!" scream the woman. Kagome heard footsteps coming towards the door. She quickly ran to a corner of a dark hall. After a few seconds, the man known as Inuyasha stomped out of the room.

"Uh-oh" whispered Kagome to herself as the silver haired guy walk to her direction. "I'm doomed" she said under her breath. But surprisingly, Inuyasha just walked past her and continued down the dark hall. After Inuyasha was out of sight, Kagome walked out of her hiding place and let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding all along.

She walked into her room. Followed by a sight of a weeping woman on the floor. Her blouse was slightly torn near her arms. The strip of her bra was visible at the torn part of her blouse. It must be the doing of Inuyasha. Well, the woman did say he was rough towards girls, thought Kagome. She look down at the poor maiden on the floor. She must be Kikyo. (I mean of course she is Kikyo. Inuyasha said it out load just now!)

Kikyo had beautiful raven-black locks like Kagome, but it was much longer and straighter than Kagome's. Kagome kneeled down beside Kikyo and put her arms around her. "Are you okay?" said Kagome tenderly. Kikyo just sweep her hand away. "Don't touch me!" she said harshly. She was expecting Kagome to get angry and walk away but Kagome hold her tighter instead. "I'm sorry for what that man did to you, if you just calm down, everything is going to be alright." Said Kagome. Kikyo's eyes was filled with tears. This girl is so warm, she thought. Kikyo suddenly collapse into Kagome and cried. Kagome was a bit startled but she hold on to the crying woman.

After a while, Kikyo stopped crying. She tried to stand up. Kagome slowly pull her up by the arm. Kikyo shake Kagome's hand away. "I don't need you're help to stand up," she said coldly. Some kind of maiden, complained Kagome in her heart. Kikyo sat on her bed and looked at Kagome with cold eyes. Kagome gulped. Those stares are almost the same as Mr. Nakamura's! Than Kagome looked at Kikyo in surprise. Kikyo looks exactly like her. It is just like looking at yourself in the mirror. The one in the mirror is somehow colder. Kikyo seems to be as surprised as Kagome. It's just that she is trying not to show it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh…hehe….I forgot to introduce myself. Watashi wa no namae wa Higurashi Kagome desu. I'm from Tokyo. I'm new in Oxford and I'm your also new roommate."

"You are also from Tokyo. It'll be okay to stay in this room but you are not aloud to touch my stuff, understand?"

"Uh, hai" said Kagome. Yup, her personality is exactly like Mr. Nakamura. Don't she know that if Kagome move into this room means that the room also belongs to Kagome? People are so bossy here!

"And one more thing…." Kikyo's face grew red.

"Ha-Hai?"

"Do not tell anyone about the incident just now. I know you know exactly what happen just now. If you tell, you'll be in big trouble." Said Kikyo coldly.

"Hahai…" said Kagome weakly.

Kagome slowly opened her sleepy eyes. She looked at the bed opposite hers. Kikyo was already up. Kagome jumped out of bed. 'Oh-no. Am I late!" she quickly looked at her watch. 'Few, I'm not. I'm actually early." Kagome planned to wake up at 12:00 pm because her class starts at 1:30pm. But she woke up at 5:30 am. The young lady stretch her arms like people do when they woke up. She yawned and slowly climbed out of the huge bed. This queen-sized bed was big enough for two big mans, thought Kagome. She took out her the cloths she was going to wear that day. She also took out her toothbrush, toothpaste, lip-gloss and some other stuff she need to use that day from her bag. She tiptoed into the huge bathroom. The floor was rather cold because it was made out of marble. She started doing her daily business. (You know…brush tooth, bath, and change, fix up the face and stuff like that, yeah, that is what I am talkin about)

After all the daily business, Kagome look at herself at the big man sized mirror. She smiled with satisfaction. If Houjou see her today, he is surely going to freak. And guess what, Houjou is also in Biology class. Which means Houjou is going to see Kagome later. Ooh! She can't wait to see his face!

Kagome started down the hall. Kikyo was nowhere to be seen. She slowly look at the little location map that was located on a wall. Kagome memorized it. 'Mmm…So I'm suppose to go this way, than that, than turn left and go down a stair than I'll be right in front of the cafeteria. Mmm, okay." Murmured Kagome to herself. She followed what she had memorized and found her way to the cafeteria. She ate spaghetti and drank a cup of hot coco.

After eating, she decided to have a walk around the beautiful park outside the university. She hardly found the way down but she managed it at last. She walked into the park alone. As usual, she walked into the deep side of the park. Places where people don't normally go. She walked deeper and deeper than she saw a glimpse of silver behind one of the tree. Kagome was known as a very curious person. (I mean very, very! That's how she gets herself into trouble all the time. She is also very nosy. Always poking her nose into everything, she is curious about) Kagome walked towards the tree she saw the silver glimpse coming from. Before she could even reach the particular tree, a voice appeared behind the tree.

"What are you doing here Kikyo? And what's with that hair cut!" It was the voice of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, is that you?"

"Yeah duh. I'm always here. What happened to your voice? You sound so childish!" said Inuyasha as he jumped off the tree that was in front of Kagome.

"Sorry to sound so childish. But…I'M NOT KIKYO!" scolded Kagome.

"Stop acting Kikyo. I know you just want to get away from me to go with that jerk Naraku!"

"I heard that Naraku was a nice guy. So stop calling people names. You have hurt Kikyo last night. She was lucky I was there or she will be crying alone all night!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. "You're really not Kikyo? Are you her younger sister?"

Kagome sighed. "I know I look like her but no. I'm not her sister. I'm her new roommate. My name is Higurashi Kagome. KA-GO-ME! And I'm new in Oxford."

"Keh, Kikyo is much prettier than you anyway…" snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome's fire when right up to her head. "Well sorry for being UGLIER but I was here to say THANK YOU for saving ME that day at the PARK!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha was stupefied for a while than he clapped his hand together. "Ooh, you are the stupid girl who went into the park that day and almost got raped aye, now I remember you!"

Kagome's face went bright red "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" she screamed but was silenced by Inuyasha clapping his hand over her mouth. "Mmua-maa-muu-muuuing! (What are you doing!)!" She said angrily. Inuyasha just ignore her and pulled her behind a tree. She was about to shout to protest loudly when Inuyasha kissed her. She was silenced straight away. He let her go and she sat on the ground. She seems to be in a trance or something like that. Inuyasha didn't care about her. He just wiped his lips and look out to a clearing at a dark corner of a park. When Kagome recovered her senses, she followed Inuyasha's gaze. And she knows why Inuyasha wanted her to be quiet. Kikyo and a tall and elegant looking man like Mr. Nakamura were holding hands. They were having walks in the park too. The man must be Naraku.

Inuyasha's fist clenched up. A deep and angry growl came out from deep down Inuyasha's throat. "Inuyasha?" said Kagome softly. "Are you okay?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't take his gaze off Kikyo and Naraku. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep quiet!"

So Kagome was stuck with Inuyasha under a tree spying on a couple. (How unromantic and unexciting…sigh…) Kagome sighed "I'm starting to get tired of this, can we go now!" complained Kagome. "No," replied Inuyasha. "They'll see us," Kagome hugged both of her legs together. "If only I brought something to read or something…" So she accompanied Inuyasha to spy at the couples. Can't he mind his own business? Murmured Kagome.

The couples were now sitting beside a mini pond. Kikyo was leaning on Naraku's shoulder. He looked down at her. And she shyly look up at him. He put his hand behind Kikyo's head and gentle push her head towards his. Their lips touched and Naraku gave Kikyo a hungry kiss. Kagome became worried about Inuyasha's reaction towards this. She looked up at him. She could see hatred in Inuyasha's eyes. And it turned worst when Kikyo kissed Naraku back. Inuyasha stood up and walk towards the couples. He stood behind the couples. Kikyo was the first to notice Inuyasha's presents. She quickly end the kiss and stood up. Naraku stood up beside her. Kagome didn't want to get involved in this love triangle so she just hid behind the tree.

Everyone there was expecting Inuyasha to give Naraku a piece of hell, even Inuyasha himself. Naraku stayed calm, he wanted to show how brave he was to his date. Kikyo stood in front of Naraku, staring coldly at Inuyasha. "What do you want!" she asked coldly in a you-better-get-lost tone. Inuyasha stared down at Kikyo, he's eyes that was once full of hatred was suddenly filled with sadness. He look at Naraku. He scowl at him. "You better take good care of her you jerk. If you hurt her, I am going to give you a piece of hell I'm having now," he said which giving Naraku his go-to-hell stare.

Inuyasha gave Kikyo a last sad gaze before walking away from them. Naraku started chuckling. He lost, now Kikyo is all mine! Thought Naraku. Kikyo gave Inuyasha an evil smile than she turned to Naraku and kissed him "He is now gone, it is left you and I to enjoy now," she said to Naraku after their deep kiss. Inuyasha passed in front of Kagome without even turning to her. She stared after him. Inuyasha can feel the killing air coming out of Kagome. He sighed. "Let's go…" he said to her. He knows how scary woman could get when they get angry or left behind by men. Kagome look back at Naraku and Kikyo. They had already started walking down another path which is the opposite way of where Inuyasha and Kagome are going. Kagome look back at Inuyasha, he had already walked quite far away from her. She quickly caught up with him.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the school in silence. Kagome looked up at him. He seems to be thinking very hard. He must be thinking of Kikyo, thought Kagome. Maybe she should try to cheer him up a bit, she suggested to herself.

"Anou…Inuyasha kun, how did you get into this school at first?" she asked cheerfully.

"My stupid snob brother is the Headmaster of this university. His wife suggested that I study my English language in this school. I hate learning English" said Inuyasha, irritated.

"You mean Mr. Nakamura Sesshomaru is your brother that means…"

"Yeah, I'm Nakamura Inuyasha. But he is not my real brother, My father has two wives. Both our mother and our father died in a car crash. They left us a whole load of property, that's how my brother got so rich," explained Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded. "You're quite lucky. You get to study here without any problem…"

"Huh! You called that lucky? I hardly go to the classes anyways. And the teachers didn't dare to punish me because they are scared of my cold blooded brother."

Kagome and Inuyasha found a bench to sit on. Inuyasha sat on it lazily. "Life sucks! I always lost what I treasure most!" said Inuyasha gloomily. Kagome walk over to a coffee machine to get them some coffee. Well at lest he's talkin, thought Kagome while putting coins into the machine. She got two cups of coffees and walk back to Inuyasha. She hand a cup to Inuyasha. He took it and sipped some coffee. "Thanks," he said. "You're welcome" replied Kagome as she smiled warmly at him. He looked up at her than looked away.

"You don't have to pity me you know." He said softly.

"and when did I say I pity you?" asked Kagome

Smiling sweetly.

"Well! … Than you don't have to be so nice to me," he said angrily.

"are you blushing there?" asked Kagome who saw Inuyasha slightly blushing.

"NO!" shot Inuyasha quickly.

"Yes you are!" said Kagome giggling.

"No, I'm not!"

"Man, you are really stubborn for a guy."

"Keh!"

"You're funny," said Kagome smiling at him again. She gave him the warmest smile she got.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again and look away, blushing again. He don't usually get those smiles. Not even one from Kikyo when he was with her. The last time he remembered that kind of smile was from his mother. But that was when he was very young, his mother died when he was very young. People around him always gave him fake smiles. They hardly made friends with him for he is such a rotten mannered boy. People usually tried to be friends with him is to get better grades from his brother, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha don't know why but he seems so opened hearted with this young maiden beside him. He feel like pouring all his feelings out to her even though he just known her not long ago. He just couldn't help blushing when he saw her beautiful warm smile even though Kikyo was much prettier than her.

"All these years I've been lonely…" said Inuyasha turning serious and gloomy again.

Kagome was a little surprised by Inuyasha's outburst of feelings but she just kept it inside. She had a feeling this person beside her has a very painful past. She just looked at him with caring gazes.

"Even with Kikyo I haven't feel any happiness, she don't seem to be satisfied with the love I give her…that bitch" said Inuyasha. This was the first time Kagome heard Inuyasha insult Kikyo. But she knows scolding him won't help.

"Inuyasha kun, there are plenty of great woman in this world that would appreciate your love, you just haven't found one yet." She said tenderly. She was as surprise as Inuyasha at what she had just said.

"And who would that be? You?" asked Inuyasha. He realized what he said and blushed. He was just thinking it in his mind. He didn't know he was going to say it out.

Kagome blushed too. "Uh…well…Ehehe…I don't know about that," she tried to find something to pull her attention away from the eyes of that blushing male beside her. She looked at her watch. Than she gasp.

"AH! I'm going to be late! It's 1:15pm already! Uh, thanks for the day Inuyasha. I-I gotta go,"

Kagome clumsily stood up and bowed. She ran off before Inuyasha could even say a word. I better get ready myself and give others a good first impression. It is time for the big show down. I can't wait to see Houjou's face! Said Kagome to herself as she race down the hall towards her room….. (I know you readers can't wait too!)

Short Massage:

Yo, readers. I have finish chapter 4. This chapter is much more interesting than the last three chaps. And I finish it faster than the other chaps too, and not to mention longer. Heheheh. Keep the previews coming! I'm waiting! So I can get more ideas for the next chap and make it much more interesting than the other chaps! Okay! That's all I could say. Ja mata to domo arigato gozaimashita! Love you people!

Hanasashi 


	5. Chapter 5 The New Kagome

**Tails of Oxford**

**Chapter 5: The New Kagome**

By Kashita

Kagome walked down the Kings Hall. She looked around. Mr. Nakamura Sesshomaru said the biology class was at the end of kings Hall. But Kings hall seems to be endless. If I don't hurry than I will be late and I will get a very bad first impression in class, thought kagome, so she started running again. Finally, she arrived at the end of Kings Hall. There was a door which says Biology class on it. Kagome could hear many people chattering inside. She pushed the door open and peeked in, the teacher wasn't here yet. And there isn't any sign of Houjou either. She walked in and found a seat somewhere at the back where less students are. A girl that was a few years older than Kagome walked to the seat beside Kagome and sat down. A few girls followed her and crowded around her desk. They were chattering away until the girl realized the stranger sitting beside her. She stood up and came over Kagome's desk. Kagome looked up at her, surprised at the sudden appearance of a girl in front of her.

"Ye-Yes, may i help you?" asked Kagome, a bit shy. "I never seen you around before, are you new too?" asked the girl. "Uh, yeah, I'm new. I'm…um...from Mezelten Collage. My name is Higurashi Kagome," said Kagome trying to be braver. I have to change my old self, she told herself. "Eh, Another one from Mezelten Collage? Anyway, I'm Ayame. These are my friends Sayo, Yokuna, Lydia, Caroline, Rouge and Chin Lee. I like you more than that show off, Houjou. He just came to school for a few days than he act as if he was the cool one. Just because his fiancé was a senior, what a freak. Sophie wouldn't even act like that just because she is a senior. She has a really lousy fiancé!" said the girl, obviously getting mad at Houjou. "I agree! He is really a lousy person!" said Kagome angrily. Ayame stared at her "Do you know him, kagome chan?" she asked. Kagome sink back into her seat "I know him from school. He is such a jerk!"

Kagome is starting to like this Ayame girl; she seems awfully friendly, even though her friends didn't seem quite happy with the new girl. Ayame is one of the most popular girls in Oxford. But she is not the stuck up or cheerleading kind. She is the kind of girl everyone would welcome without any hesitations. She is a very nice young lady. But kagome didn't know that at all. She just thinks that she had found a friend.

"Okay now students, please go back to your seat, the class is about to begin." Said a man's voice. It was the biology teacher, Mr. Dracen. Everyone scramble to their seats. Ayame whispered to kagome that the people in this class call him Mr. Dracula. He is a very cranky teacher and hardly like any of his students. He only likes the students that get good grades and respects him which no one did.

"I got an announcement to make today. There is another new student that was transferred from Mezelten Collage. Ms. Kagome, please come out and introduce yourself." Said Mr. Dracula in a deep voice.

"Ye-Yes sir!" said kagome as she clumsily stood up, than she remembered something that made her full of bravery again. "Houjou is one of the students in this class, I mustn't show anything humiliating. I must let others have a good first impression on me or my whole mission will be ruined!" said Kagome in her mind. She carefully walked up toward the teacher and stood beside him with a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I came from Tokyo, Japan. I was in Mezelten collage before I was transferred to Oxford. I am glad to be transferred into Oxford University. I will work hard in this class. Thank you."

"Thank you Miss Kagome, you may now return to your seat and welcome to Oxford's biology class," Said Mr. Dracen.

Kagome slowly walked back to her desk and sat down. She turned to Ayame. "How was that? Was that better than Houjou?"

Ayame didn't answer because Mr. Dracula had started class but she did give kagome a thumbs-up. Kagome smiled back at her and paid full attention at the teacher as he started talking about the topic of the day. At the corner of her eyes she could see Houjou staring at her. Yup, mission one accomplished, I shocked him, whispered Kagome to herself. She had located where Houjou was sitting while she was having her little speech beside the teacher's desk.

Kagome gather up her notes and books and stuff them into her bag. Ayame tapped her on the shoulder. "I got to go now. I have to catch up with some friends. If you need me, just call me with this number or come to my room. Room no.116, Royal hall, okay? Ja'na!" Ayame put her phone number on Kagome's desk as she jogged out of the classroom, waving at her. Kagome waved back and stuff Ayame's hp no. into her bag too. She was about to go when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around and guessed what, it's Houjou.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow "What!" Houjou crossed his arms. "How did you get here?" he asked. "Not the same way you did, as a matter of fact. Now leave me alone, I need to go back to my room to take a bath." She said harshly, annoyed. "Hey, I was just trying to congratulate you for getting in Oxford," said Houjou with the 'what-did-I-do' look.

Kagome gave Houjou a dangerously sweet smiled. "Thank you, it was quite easy though. I don't even need to marry anyone to get in." she snapped.

"Kagome chan….I'm very sorry about that, but…" but he was cut off by Kagome.

"Don't Kagome chan me, Houjou. I'm not in a mood!" said Kagome angrily as she walked out of the class room. Houjou sighed heavily behind her.

"Never mind than, by the way, you look nice in that new appearance of yours, it shocked me," called Houjou down the Kings hall. He decided not to follow Kagome who was letting out a lot of killing air.

"Good for you, Houjou. Good for you." Called backed Kagome as she walk down the hall without stopping. A sly smirk came over her face. Mission two accomplished, make him talk about my new appearance, chuckled Kagome.

Kagome reached her room and opened the door. As she expected, Kikyo wasn't in. She flopped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. A heavy sighed escaped from her mouth. Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears, as she hugged her arms and turned over, facing the door.

"I feel so lonely," she murmured. Her heart suddenly felt so painful and heavy. Tears started to slide down her pale cheeks. She hugged herself tighter, not wanting to bother her tears that are falling continuously down her face. Pictures of Sango, Yuki, Ayumi, Mama, Souta, and Grampa flashed past her mind. One by one, the pictures of them happily together flashed past-----------than suddenly Inuyasha's face appeared in one of the pictures. Kagome suddenly sat up, shaking her head furiously, as if trying to shake the pictures away. Why is she suddenly thinking of him?

Another tear slide down her cheek…

Will she ever survive in this loneliness?

Did she come to Oxford just to have revenge…?

And forgotten about her happiness with her friends….

And now have to suffer in loneliness just because of that?

Another tear slide down her cheek…

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a figure stomped in. Kagome jumped as she saw the figure.

Inuyasha……

Inuyasha stomped in the room, ready to kill. His eyes searched the room, and landed on Kagome, who was looking at him. Her eyes were red with tears. Inuyasha lifted his eyebrows but his anger softened. He was actually here to quarrel with Kikyo again, but it seems that she is not here------so there is no reason to get angry. He walked toward a study table that was just beside Kagome's bed. He pulled out the chair and faced it towards her, he sat on it and gaze down at the crying girl.

Kagome realised that she was still crying, by seeing a huge question mark written on Inuyasha's face plus the 'you-are-annoying-and-what's-wrong-with-you' look. She quickly turned her gaze away from Inuyasha, while rubbing off her tears with the back of her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you, wrench?" Inuyasha asked, his tone was flat, as if he didn't want people to know what his real feelings are.

"Nothing," replied Kagome, her tone was shaky.

"That face tells everything. What are you crying for," Asked Inuyasha sternly.

"……"

Tears start flowing again…

Inuyasha anger rose a bit "If you're not telling than I will as well never see you again!"

"…? I…I…I kind of felt lonely in this school; my friends are in the other school so I just couldn't help missing them. It's nothing to care about actually," Kagome said, almost as soft as a whisper.

"Stupid girl, crying for such a stupid thing,"

Kagome half-giggled "Yeah, I guess so. I am kind of stupid,"

"……! Do you know that is supposed to be an insult?"

"Yeah, but it is quite true. I am pretty stupid sometimes, it is true I was a nerd and a dork but stupidity stills follows behind, not to mansion clumsiness. I'm one of the worst girls to know," Kagome gave Inuyasha a half smile. Inuyasha stared at her.

"Were you insulting yourself?"

"Hehe, I guess so" said Kagome, she had stopped crying. The sadness that once flooded her whole face was replaced by a beam of happiness. "Thank you for your consideration, I felt much better now,"

"Keh, I never said I cared!" he might sound like he didn't care but it was proofed untrue by the smirk on his face. 'That was easy, all she need is some company to tell her probs to and she'll be good as new,' thought Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled at him in reply, a full-hearted smile. Inuyasha smirked again and stood up. "I better go now, before that bitch comes back and I'm going to be in a temper again," he said as he stood up. Kagome stood up too. She bowed as a thank you and stood there as she watched Inuyasha walked towards the door. He opened the door and smiled before going out, but a frown appeared on his face as he saw Kikyo standing in front of him. Two of them walked past each other and walked onwards. Inuyasha going towards the hall while Kikyo going into the room. Kikyo looked at Kagome and frowned "What a disgraceful sister," she mumbled. Kagome widen her eyes.

"Excuse me! What sister?"

"How stupid can you be! Don't you know your own sister, Higurashi!"

"HUH? Do you mean you are my…"

"Yes, you are my disgraceful sister. Don't you know your mother is the second wife of my father? Your mother was married to my father after he divorce with my mother to be with your disgraceful mother."

"Um, Kikyo, I rather have you using the word 'our father' than 'your father', and I'm sorry for what my mum did but you don't have to hate me for that,"

"I am so ashamed to have my step sister to be in the same room as me, this situation is just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,"

"That explains the alikeness between both of us," said Kagome, starting to solve the puzzle.

"Alikeness? Ahahahah, I am much better looking than you, but you are lucky to have the same hair colour as I do. Now stop this sister talk, I need to take a warm bath to relax," Kikyo gave Kagome a last annoyed look before going into the bathroom. Kagome sighed "This is getting more and more complicated…"

Massage:

Yay! Chapter 5 is done. Do u people out there like it? Hope so. Please review. If I get good reviews, I would update much faster coz of all the support you people give me. I'll try my best to start chap 6 as soon as possible. Please REVIEW! Arigato gozaimasu! Ja'na!

Hanasashi Kashita

11-04-2005


End file.
